Composite link rods are known that comprise a matrix made of metal or metal alloy, in particular a titanium alloy, which matrix is reinforced by fiber reinforcement comprising ceramic fibers sheathed in the same metal as the matrix.
Thus, patent application WO 2009/034264 discloses a method of fabricating a link rod of this type. In that method, pieces of fiber reinforcement are made initially in which the fibers extend parallel to one another and are bonded together. Thereafter, the pieces of reinforcement are placed in longitudinal grooves in a metal blank that is to constitute the link rod, the grooves defining housings of finite length that receive the pieces of fiber reinforcement. The assembly is subjected to hot isostatic compression, thereby having the effect of intimately bonding the fibers with the metal of the blank. All that then remains to be done is to machine the blank in order to obtain the finished link rod.